


The Only Moment We Were Alone

by flamenashes (Airelav)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: London era, Miranda's POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/flamenashes
Summary: When Thomas and James alone in the study without her.





	The Only Moment We Were Alone

Miranda lifted her skirt a little, struggling hard to find the lost pearl earrings between the mahogany dresser and stool. She could have asked the maid to replace her in this daily trivial matter, then she would be able to wait with Thomas in the study room for James's regular visit.

The study was not far away from Miranda's chamber. The door was not yet completely close. Their intermittent conversation was transmitted to her through her door.  
She slowed down her searching near the wooden cabinet and the feet of the chair, forgetting her sore legs caused by crouching posture lasted too long. The conversation is so soft that she has to stop any movement to hear it.  
At first, Thomas was talking alone. James had always been the listening one. Thomas once praised to her for his excellent patience. Whatever Thomas wanted to say about Nassau’s autonomy or the ideas of pardoning pirates, he always listens. After Thomas's speech, James expressed his opinions.  
Miranda had always been Thomas's obedient listener. She embraces his optimism and boldness. James is completely something else.  
She unknowingly propped herself up and lean to the doorway before she began to hear James's deep voice. James said something what was immediately interrupted by the tone raised by Thomas, the two argued, then their voice declined.   
For the first time, Thomas mentioned this lieutenant to her in tone like he had met a tough opponent. He was stubborn and sharp. His reticence was only waiting for him to go straight to the weak point. She thought Thomas would never mention his name again. Until one day Thomas returned from salon, declared happily that a set of cutlery would be added to the dinner table.

The two voices were so low that they could hardly hear from her chamber. She lifted her long dress slightly to her feet and approached the study. The door was not completely closed, the voices of the two men became clear again.  
It was James's turn to express his views, stubborn and tough. His expression was as unacceptable as reality. She did not consciously hold the breath and listened, Thomas responded with silent.  
Silence lasted longer than she expected. She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles between her dress, putting hair back to her ears. Just as she about to enter the room to ease the long silence between those two. Suddenly, she heard Thomas laughing inside.  
Silence lasted longer than she expected. She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles between the skirts, putting her stray hair back to her ears. As she about to enter the study to ease the long silence between the two, she heard Thomas laughing inside.  
Not the gentle and courteous goodwill of the owner of the salon, nor the rational response to the curiosity of the visitors on the dinner table. She remembered that her husband’s sincere smile could smooth out all obstacles ahead.  
Just as Miranda was about to leave, the heavy skirt swept into the door, and the slight noise made her face a pair of gray-green eyes. She smiled and swept away the confusion in the other's eyes. The owners of the eyes nodded and turned away. Thomas did not notice anything.  
She shut the door and turned to meet the maid who was preparing to serve Hot Earl Grey. She took the tea tray and told herself that she would send her tea instead of her.  
She thought they would be fine eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from my old fics.


End file.
